phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phin68/Archive 3
Article Of the Month I have a little concern with the Article of the Month Gitchee Gitchee Goo. Why you might ask, because i was thinking instead of putting songs as Articles of the Month, how about The Song of the Month. I think that's more appropriate to songs. Perryfan (TALK) 04:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Good idea, Perryfan! —Mai 04:13, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you Mai. User:Perryfan001 (TALK) ::Oh! Lets have songs of the month! felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Your welcome Perryfan! —Mai 06:15, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Rollbacky Yep. All good. I might add somethings later, but yeah, all good. The Flash {talk} 23:57, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Userbox I'd like a new userbox. "This user is doing their king-of-the-world bit". Thanks! -PerryPlatypusAgent i want some userboxes. that would be cool. how do i put them on? just post the directions on my talk page please --THERE ARE SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!!!- AgentGoldfish 23:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) 42 Hey, thanks for setting that up for FA status. As a note in the future, FAs will be up for nomination for two weeks. The point in this is to have several FAs decided in advance, so it won't always be the first one starting a vote. But, other than that, great job updating and I appreciate it. The Flash {talk} 00:20, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Infobox episode I'm sorry, but I had to remove the episode guide in the infobox you added. We already decided not to use it as it was redundant to have both it and the episode progression below it. As well, the "Paired with" states something similar, but is used as it's not always aired with it or produced with it. Again, sorry. The Flash {talk} 22:00, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Alright. --'The Flash' {talk} 22:47, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Inuse Because, when they're there (especially when the user that placed them isn't editing) it just makes other people not want to edit it, when they may even be able to do more good than the user with the inuse template on it. For example, I was going to upload images specifically for the Big Ideas page, and there was the inuse template there, which made me not add the image until way later, when I decided to just do it anyway. The point of the inuse template isn't for when you're just making a few edits, it's for when you actually need time to finish the edit. And on any good browser, it aught not to matter, because you can just go back (at least in Firefox) and all your added text is there still. --Zaggy (talk) 13:42, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Heinz Doofenshmirtz Sorry, I reverted your edits to the FA section on the main page. I hasn't been two weeks, we have to wait until next Sunday. Sorry again. The Flash {talk} 21:06, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome back (I'm baaaack!!) Well then welcome back. felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :No problem. felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:53, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette: Preview Issue Issue 0: August 1, 2009 Welcome back! Welcome back! The Flash {talk} 00:34, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :lol I was just about to say the same thing. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:12, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette, Issue 1 Issue 1: August 16, 2009 MickeyMinnieShipper template Are we branching out to cover couples that are not a part of this TV series? — RRabbit42 01:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) 123pop99 hi phin im here--123pop99 17:20, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Hi 123pop99! hi Hi I'm from a different wiki-- 19:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC)Daisy13103 New Main Page Format We are trying to reach a consensus on the future of our Main Page. This is an important decision because the main page is the face of our site, so we are trying to get as much input as possible. If you haven't already voted, please cast your vote or just leave constructive comments at Forum:New Look for The Main Page. —Topher (Talk) 21:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::This is an automated message sent out by Ferbot to all Tri-State Gazette subscribers. Please disregard if you have already cast your vote. :Phin, when you added another choice to Topher's section of the voting on August 25th, you changed the conditions of the vote. I have had to re-open the voting because of this. Thirteen people voted before you added the other choice and only one voted after that. None of them updated their vote after the second choice was added. :It would be easy to say "those 13 people are voting for the first design" and finalize the vote with that, but that would be a case of making a decision for the rest of the community, and that goes against the purpose of forums. (Note: re-opening again the voting is a decision I made, and if the other admins decide against this, we can close the voting.) :In the future, if you need to add something to a forum, especially if it involves voting, please call attention to it. Make sure you change the Summary of the edit before you click on Save page to say what you are adding. I had already cast my vote, so I didn't have any reason to check the page while the voting was still going on. — RRabbit42 18:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette, Issue 2 Issue 2: September 1, 2009 Take Care Of Spanish Wikia Phin68, I just have a little time to tell you that I won't be here for a while. My computer is failing and I'll be out until fix. Please make sure that the P and F en español is going ok. If you can, create more articles. Thank you. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 00:47, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Re:YOU'RE BACK! Thanks! It's really good to be back! :D The Flash {talk} 22:54, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Issue 3: September 16, 2009 Ain't Got Rhythm I was wondering why my edit at the subject page was edited - the lyrics were taken from the sing-a-long provided by Disney Channel. --Coolguy00001 02:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) *May I get a response? I'm not sure what the standards are on this wiki for lyrics. --Coolguy00001 21:47, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Here's what I can see: #Phineas stumbles on the second "you're" in "You're kidding me, right, you're kidding me." He doesn't say "you're" three times. He starts to say it, but then repeats it, so it comes out as "y- you're". In this case, the on-screen lyrics aren't correct. #Swampy's last line is "Hey, I got rhythm!" He realizes that he does have rhythm. I will have to find the same sing-along that you are referencing, but it might be that the sing-along stops before the woman says "Would you just go join the band?" If that's the case, then you would not hear the last part where Swampy comes to that realization. # All of the /s at the end of the BR tags aren't needed because they are added in the background by the web server. In general, the sing-alongs and Closed Captioning can be used to help figure out a word if you can't do so from the song itself. Both of those are done by separate companies (or divisions inside Disney), so sometimes they get the words wrong. Sometimes even the credits are wrong (for example, listing "Betty Joe Flynn" instead of Betty Jo Flynn). The songs, the dialogue and what appears on screen takes priority over anything else. — RRabbit42 01:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Rollback granted The request for Rollback rights was granted. You now have full Rollback permission, but be aware that this should only be used for vandalism and an undo with an explanation is much more useful for most vandalism. Good luck! —Topher (talk) 04:30, September 23, 2009 (UTC)